Pumps for mattresses are well known for providing controlled air flow to inflatable mattresses. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,029 to Vrzalik. Vrzalik teaches an air control system wherein the bed and frame itself incorporates the system, and therefore greatly increases the cost of manufacturing by requiring integration of the controls into the mattress. Another air control mechanism, which is external to the bed itself, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,723 to Schafer. A major limitation of this and other similar air control systems is that the systems can inflate only the specific number of chambers for which they are designed, and can therefore be used only with mattresses containing the matching number of inflatable chambers. Separate pumps therefore need to be manufactured for each type of mattress model.
The requirement for existing pumps to be customized to accommodate the number of inflatable chambers in the mattress with which they will be used greatly increases manufacturing costs and time, and decreases overall market efficiency by requiring a unique pump for each style of bed. None of the existing airbed control systems currently in use provide an interchangeable, efficient pump system, but rather are manufactured and sold with substantial differences in appearance, internal design, and component configuration for use with mattresses with varying numbers of zones. The mechanical and software designs presently used are typically single-pump based and require a manufacturer to create new tool sets for internal components, new circuit board designs, and new external enclosures to create the different pump systems with respect to the number of air zones to be controlled. Existing pump systems do not lend themselves to the development or sale of a comprehensive product line that can be easily and cost-effectively configured to produce multiple finished products that have significantly differentiated functionality but a consistent overall appearance.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multiple configuration pump system in which a variety of pump sizes and face plates as well as varying number of air control valves can be incorporated into a standard platform and manifold for use with mattresses having different numbers of inflatable zones. This system provides the components that are the most expensive to tool as the common universal components, and the least expensive and simply-tooled components to be the variable ones. Inventory can be built to a nearly-finished state, and quickly and inexpensively configured with the variable components at the last moment based on actual market demand.
Furthermore, such a system solves the current problems of an increased expense of manufacturing multiple types of pump systems for use with mattresses having different numbers of zones, and also provides a universal pump for convenience of retailers and consumers. A multiple configuration system also allows for streamlined testing procedures and lower testing costs, such as standard durability drop tests, form, fit and function tests, and compliance tests across the configurations. The standardized pump systems also allow for use of the same packaging for each pump system, including both the inner packaging and outer shipping box, fewer inventory SKUs, standardized packaging lines, processes and employee training, and standardized pallet size and storage requirements.